Bosses
Upon reaching certain floors, you will be facing bosses who can easily end your life. The Twins Your first normal boss comes in a deadly pair. The Twins each have different attacks that can destroy the unprepared. Attacks They can use the following spells, in addition to weapon strikes. * Blink * Poison Blob * Heal * Wizard Throw *When 1 is killed, two skeletons will be summoned. *One of them can turn ethereal when damaged (making themselves temporarily invincible) . Strategy Bully: * Get the second luck perk "Reciprocity". This will allow you to get any buffs the twins achieve, including Ethereal. If one of them is ethereal (usually, if not always, one of them will have armor of the Ghost), you'll be rendered invincible from the other's physical attacks. This is almost necessary to have a good fight. * Get the second skill for your weapon (which can be achieved on the 3rd non-special floor from the ghost vendor). Spam said skill and you may get an easy victory. The third spear skill is also useful.Try entering the battle with a potion of Might, Regeneration and/or Invisibility. The element of surprise may also give you a huge advantage over the Twins. * Value armor of Reflection, as it renders you protected from the spells they cast, which can be annoying if you're not under the effect of a potion of Might or Regeneration. Poet: * Get Shadow Cloak or a potion of Invisibility and don't let them see you. Cast Infernus and retreat. Alternatively, you may cast Cold Burst and kill them while they're frozen. * Portal can single-handedly win you the battle. Grab one of the torches from the wall, roll it to the middle of the arena (down + attack) and cast the portals while one of the twins is above it, with the portals either next to eachother or above one another. The torch should loop along with the twin, causing 1 damage per loop. This may take a few portals. * If you're going physical, make sure to have the Frost Armor or the Force Bubble trance. If you have the latter, try removing the torches from the wall so that they'll bounce off of the bubble into the Twins, increasing your damage output. After you've killed one, you may pounce the other with a rock for a safer kill, especially if you have a strong pounce. Wanderer: In reality little to nothing is required to beat the Twins, as a wanderer try to throw a torch at one when they walk away from each other, from there spam that twin down with your crazy speed, after the first twin is killed loot his corpse and proceed to the next twin, as wanderer avoid using magic in this fight try stockpiling potions and stacking DEF and STR gear Any class: * Get Shadow Cloak and Pilfer (the other second-tier luck boon). Stand in the corner by the door and drop your headgear and weapon. When the Twins are walking towards or away from you, cast Shadow Cloak and roll past them to steal their stuff, then retreat to the corner and drop whatever you've just stolen. Repeat until they are weapon and hatless. Then cast Shadow Cloak again and attack! Like all enemies, they're much less formidable without their weapons. Drops * Gold * Equipment (high tier helmet, body armor, weapon and boots) * Corpses which make good undead followers which can turn ethereal. * Potion, if they didn't drink it. Grumbul Mech The armored invention of death, piloted by a Grumbul and armed with deadly weapons. Attacks * High jump slam: Lowers itself then jumps high to your location, followed by a body slam - Standing on top of the mech will fatally crush you into the ceiling. * Stomp: Does this when you're next to its legs. * Charged arrow: This fast arrow can sever limbs. * Spiked ball and chain: Only does this if you're in front. This attack destroys the nearby wooden platforms. * Charge: Charges into the wall and then briefly stuns itself. * Cannonball: After being launched, the cannonball will bounce for a bit before exploding into small cannonballs that can hit multiple times. Strategy *Winged boots are a big advantage, as they allow you to fly over the mech and easily hide in the higher alcoves where it can't shoot you and the grumbuls can't reach you. This gives you time to recuperate between attacks *Avoid standing next to the legs as the stomp attack is almost unavoidable and getting trampled can easily kill you. *You will die if you stand on the mech when it jumps and get crushed against the ceiling. *Destroy the turret as fast as possible as it can sever your limbs which can make you drop your items in lava or where the mech can walk over. *Throughout the fight, Fire Warrior Grumbuls will spawn in the fight (Gorhounds in rematches). It's important to finish them off as they can combo you to death, they have equipment in case you have some looking worn, and they have good potions. *When you destroy the mech, it will start emitting flammable gas, after a few seconds it will explode. The explosion can burn you for a duration longer than normal, in addition to inflicting a high level of normal damage if you're caught within its radius. *Blink can be a useful spell during the fight because it lets you teleport out from under the mech when it is trampling you. Drops * Orb of Leveling * Gold * Multiple grumble corpses (two of which belong to the pilots). * A Wrench, a special type of hammer that gives -2 STR -3 SPD and +3 MAG Reaper In an area where there's blue magic torches, a corpse is all that's needed to summon the deadly Reaper. The reaper performs the following attacks. * :Goes to your location and dives at you. Can sever limbs. * The reaper charges at you while spinning its scythe. It can sever limbs and hit multiple times. If a spell like flamewave hits the reaper during the spin it will be repelled twentyfold which usually means instant death. * Tries to suck you into its body. Once you're in his body, you will be sliced multiple times. * Its body will become gaseous and will suck in every object in the area while chasing you. Can hit multiple times if there's a lot of objects. * The Reaper goes off screen and then red lines will appear in which the Reaper will fly in at a fast speed to slash anything in its path. This attack has a very high chance to burn and rend. * Blink Strategy * Having a potion of regeneration or the regeneration spell on hand during the fight can increase your odds of survival because you can regenerate your limbs if they get severed and heal yourself. Beware, as losing a limb will permanently lower your stats even after you regen it. * If you are fighting the reaper in an area with high walls, you can use freerun to have more mobility in that area. * If you find a Crusher trap inside his arena, try luring him there and activating the trap. It's an insta-kill. * The Reaper is very vulnerable to status effects so freezing or zapping him can result in a quick kill. * Having the mighty status effect greatly reduces the amount of damage you take from its attacks (and a fully upgraded taunt ability can make relatively short work of it). * The Frost Armor trance is not only a getaway card, but may also freeze the reaper making it vulnerable to physical attacks. Drops A Reaper Pearl, which contains * A Soul Slasher, Soul Gouger, or a Soul Piercer * The spell Dark Phase